DragMon
by FanFictionLover419
Summary: A crossover story: Ash Ketchum, a master pokemon trainer, is a victim to an unknown evil in his world. His home is destroyed and the lives of the ones that he cares for are in danger. By going on a perilous adventure, he travels to a new world. One where pokemon don't exist. However, they have strong fighters, such as Goku, a master martial artist. Can they both stop this evil?
1. It's All Gone!

It was a bittersweet day for Ash Ketchum. He and his long-time partner, Pikachu, just said goodbye to his travel companions Brock, May, and Max. He had finished touring all around the Hoenn region with them and now it was time to go back home to his mother, Deliah Ketchum.

"(sigh) Pikachu...it was fun while it lasted...wasn't it?" Ash asked as they began the trek home. He looked at Pikachu, who was on his shoulder. It's head was lowered and tears were forming in it's eyes.

"Pikapii.." It responded sadly. Ash raised his hand to stroke Pikachu's chin. "It will be alright buddy. Wait until we get home and mom cooks for us."

Pikachu cooed at the feeling of his fur being petted. Suddenly his ears perked up! Eyes widen, Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder and runs back a little. Ash turns around dumbfounded. "What's the matter, Pikachu? Do you hear something?"

Suddenly, a faint sound appears in the distance. Ash and Pikachu stand quietly as the noise gets louder as it seems to get closer to the two. Out of nowhere, Pikachu runs and tackles Ash into some nearby bushes as a bunch of fire trucks and police cars rush by, sirens ablaze. Ash and Pikachu watch in confusion as the squad of emergency cars were headed to...

"PALLET TOWN!" Ash realized. "Pikachu, we gotta hurry! Pallet Town must be in trouble!"

On and on they ran until they reached the entrance to Pallet Town. What they saw was horrifying. The whole town was scorched. Buildings lay in debris. Trees and backyards were still up in large flames. As Ash and Pikachu ran through town, they saw bodies of dead or barely alive people and pokemon alike. All looked as if they had been torched by a flamethrower.

"Who could have done this, Pikachu? Everything...everyone is gone...MOM!" Ash runs to his house. When he arrives, firefighters are in the process of putting out the huge house fire. Ash tries to run in to save his mother, but a firefighter pulls him back. "I'm sorry kid! But you cannot go in there! Do you not see that there is a huge fire!?" Ash tries to squirm to get free, but to no avail. "I don't care! Let me go! My mother is in there!"

Hearing that, the firefighter sends in a group of 4-5 to go save her. Ash looks in horror as the fire engulfs the house even more! He decides to send out Corphish, a water pokemon he received while traveling in the Hoenn region. "Corphish! Use bubblebeam! Douse the fire!" Corphish opened its crab-like pincers shot round after round of bubblebeams. The fire wasn't affected.

"Damnit! Its not working!" Ash bit his lip as he waits for Corphish's attack to take effect. Suddenly, he sees a dark figure in the fire. Then he sees more as the first one makes an entrance out the fire. The firefighters come out with two people on their backs. One was an old man Ash recognized as Professor Oak. The other was Ash's mother. Both were severely burned and injured. "Corphish return!" Ash pulls out Corphish's pokeball and the little crab is beamed back into its home. He then runs to the ambulance that is carrying both his mom and mentor. "Do you know these two people?" a firefighter asks. Ash pushes him away. "Yes that's my mother! And he's my friend! Hurry and take them to the hospital!"

They are rushed to the hospital in Pewter City, where Ash's mom and Professor Oak are put into intensive care. Ash waits impatiently for a few hours in the waiting room, pacing back and forth. Pikachu sits in a chair , looking at his partner in distress. A familiar voice is then heard.

"Hello, has a boy named Ash Ketchum arrived here recently!?"

The secretary working the front desk nodded and pointed out to Ash, who was oblivious that his name was being called for. Pikachu heard and recognized the voice. "Pikapiiiii!" It yelled as it pulled on Ash's pants, motioning him to the familiar voice. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash looks over to where Pikachu was pointing. "Brock! Hey there!"

Brock, Ash's best friend and Pewter City gym leader, was relieved that his friend was okay...at least physically. "Hey man. I heard about the fire in Pallet Town. What happened?" Ash's throat felt like a large lump formed and his eyes began to water. He put his head down. "I don't even know Brock. One minute me and Pikachu are walking to Pallet Town and the next we arrive to see most of the town up in flames...my house included..." Brock's eyes opened wide. "What...what about your mother...and Professor Oak? Are they alright?" Ash shook his head. "I don't know. I arrived when the firefighters were trying to put out the fire. I tried to help with Corphish, but it didn't work. Then they came out with my mom and the professor. They're in intensive care right now."

Brock sighed and put his hand on his long time friend's shoulder. "Well I'll stay here with you...all night...for the whole week if you need me to." Ash gave a crooked smile. "Thanks." A doctor comes out the intensive care ward. "Hi, are you Ash Ketchum?" Ash nods. "Yes that's me. How is my mother and the professor!? The doctor's face turns white. "Uhmmm...yes...the professor is doing fine. He just needs a few days recovery...but...I'm sorry to say...your mother's burns...they were too severe...as well as she had a suffered a huge blow to the head...she...couldn't pull through even with...surgery...I am so deeply and truly sorry..."


	2. Gary's Revelation

Ash dropped to the floor. His whole face turned pale. His blacks eyes turned into pools of darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. He started pounding his fists on the floor. "WHY! WHY! WHY! WHYYY!"

Brock just stood there, jaw dropped. He looked down at his grieving friend and tears couldn't help but fall from his eyes. Pikachu was off his chair and on the floor, trying to comfort Ash. Ash was too sad to listen though and he pushed Pikachu away.

The doctor, feeling bad, picked Ash up off the floor and onto the chair. "Hey there, You have to be strong. I know it hurts...I know it hurts really bad. But your mom wouldn't want you to be losing your mind over it..." Ash sniffled. "I...just don't know what I would do now...Who's going to take care of me now? I can't live in a house by myself."

"You can live with me Ash." Brock said. "You're my friend. You know you're always welcomed over there. Plus you don't really have a choice in the matter." Ash nodded. "You're right. (sniffle) Come here Pikachu...I'm sorry for pushing you away. You know I didn't mean it." Pikachu smiling a little, cuddled in Ash's lap. The doctor smiled. "You want to see your mother? We have to move her tomorrow morning to make room for incoming patients. Based on this whole day since Pallet Town was burned down, I have a feeling we'll need that space soon." Ash nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."

They walked down the hallway and with every step Ash took to his mother's death bed, the more surreal life was getting. He didn't know if could contain it much longer as his emotions were caving in on him. Just when he was about to burst into tears again, they arrived at her room. "Here you go, kid. She's in there. Sleeping soundly," the doctor said, closing the door after the two went in.

Ash walked over to his mother's lifeless corpse. He felt her hand. "_Ice cold"_ Tears began to cloud his vision again. However, he held it strong even though one tear fell onto her hand. "(sigh) Mom, how come you had to die? Its not fair." Ash said, not really expecting a reply of course. Brock walked over to the other side of the bed. "She must have died peacefully at the hospital. Look at that grin she has, haha" Ash looked at her face. "You're right. I hope she had gone peacefully. Even with burns and stuff."

The room was silent. Pikachu was asleep in the bed with Ash's mom. Finally, Brock spoke again. "I think its time we get to my house. Its getting late and we all need to eat and sleep. What'dya say Ash?" Ash got up and picked Pikachu up. "Yeah, lets get going."

In the following days after that fateful event, Ash shared a room with Brock and his many other siblings. He barely ate a thing though, and most nights, he would just stay up and look at the moon until his eyes drifted to sleep.

Nearly two weeks later, there was a knock at the door. Ash went to go get it since Brock was cooking. He opened the door to see the doctor that performed surgery on Professor Oak and his mother. "Hey there, doc. What's up?" Ash asked. "Hey Ash. So I've come to deliver a message from Professor Oak. He's awake now and he said he wants to talk to you and Brock at the hospital right away so whenever you have the time...please go see him."

"Okay, thanks doc." said Ash as he closed the door. "Hey Brock! We have to go to the hospital ASAP!"

When Brock was finished cooking, they quickly ran over to the hospital and up to the Professor's room. When they got there, the professor was sitting up in his bed, eating lunch."Hey there boys. How are you two?"

Ash, cracking his first smile in days, ran over to the bed. "Us!? How are you? I'm so glad you pulled through." The old man laughed. "It's gonna take a lot more than fire to take me down. I know your mom made it through. Have you seen her lately?"

The room fell silent. Ash held his head down but was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"Gramps, Ashy boy's mom died from that fire...I'm pretty sure he's too torn up to talk about it."

Brock and Ash turned around to see Ash's childhood rival, Gary Oak, sitting in a corner of the room. "Uhhh hey Gary! I'm guessing you heard what had happened to our home..." Ash said. Gary nodded. "Yeah I heard...It's a shame...I lost some dear friends in that accident...at least everyone thinks its an accident."

"You don't think it was an accident Gary? Ash asked. Gary shook his head. "No I don't. It is way to fishy to be an accident." Everyone was silent as they waited for him to go on. "Think about it you guys. All of the houses in our town gone down in flames? That's too weird for it to be an accident. That's some major arson." They all look at Gary. He was making sense. It was highly unusual that it was just Pallet Town that burned on a clear, sunny day. "Then who could have done it, Gary? They must have been someone really cruel to kill that many innocent lives on purpose." Brock wondered.

"I don't know Brock. But it could have something to do with Ash's mom murder..." Gary said hesitatingly. He knew it was still a touchy subject for Ash. "You...think my mom was...murdered?" Ash said slowly. "Why! No would want to do that to her!?" Ash grabbed Gary by the collar. "Gary Oak, stop fucking with me! You're taking this too far!" Gary stared at Ash. The latter's eyes were filled with anger, sadness, and loneliness.

"I'm sorry Ashy boy. I don't mean to sound like an ass...I'm just saying...have you read the diagnosis on your mother's death." Gary asked. Ash looked surprised. "I haven't read it but the doctor did say she suffered some head trauma...but she could have probably hit her head on something while the fire was happening though."

Gary shrugged. "Maybe, but I highly doubt it. I went over to the morg the other day to pay my respects to your mom. When I saw her body, I couldn't help but examine it. At first, it seemed like it was just a normal body burned alive...but then I saw something strange...Your mom's head had a large dent on the right side of it...Like someone had struck it with a metal rod or something...so I took it upon myself to go back to your house and investigate. I looked around what was left of the house, which by the way was a good portion, and I didn't see signs of a huge struggle. The kitchen was half intact, which was where I read was the place they found your mother unconscious. I feel like a pokemon attacked her...one that knew moves that don't leave much evidence that they have been hit by that attack."

Professor Oak jumped in. "That rules out Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ground, Rock, Steel, Flying, Bug, Poison, Dragon, Ice, Fighting, and Normal types. So that would just leave"

"Dark, Ghost, and Psychic types." Gary finished. "That's when I wondered...where was your mother's Mr. Mime? There was no trace of it anywhere. No burnt body...nothing."

Ash's face grew red with anger again. "There's no way Mr. Mime would attack my mom! They have gone through too much together!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Gary yelled. "But it still seems odd...but there was one more thing that made me shiver..."

The others waited as Gary pulled out a little slip of paper out of his pocket. He started.

"This paper right here has a note...addressed to Ashy boy here."


	3. Pewter City Chaos!

"A note...for me?" Ash wondered. He ran over to Gary and snatched the note away. Everyone stared at Ash as he read it.

"Well..." Brock started. "What does it say?"

Ash put the paper down. "It's...a trap. Someone is telling me to bring me all of my pokemon up to the top of Mt. Chimney in the Hoenn region and that's where I'll find the one who destroyed the town and killed everyone...including my mother."

"Yeah..." said Gary. "See, it couldn't be an accident that everyone was killed. What has me worried though is the insignia on the bottom of the note." Gary took back the note and pointed out the signature.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Its an 'M'!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Yes." Gary jumped in. "As in Mr. Mime." Ash's eyes closed at the thought. Mr. Mime was an old friend of his that grew up in his house as he. The thought of it killing his own mother and the rest of the town is unthinkable! "I told you guys already! Mr. Mime wouldn't do that! Plus pokemon don't even know how to write! It couldn't be Mr. Mime!"

Professor Oak spoke up. "Ash, wake up! Mr. Mime is a psychic type pokemon! Most naturally have superior intellect than most pokemon...hell than most humans even!" Brock nodded. "He's right Ash. It would be no surprise if Mr. Mime learned how to write." Ash's eyes started to water. Gary saw this and walked up to his old rival. "Ashy boy, look I know its hard to understand...but Mr. Mime could be homicidal right now. We need to find and take him out before he does any more damage." He said as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

Ash looked up into Gary's eyes. His eyes were the same as his. _"He lost a lot of people he cared about in that fire too." _thought Ash. "Fine...I say we do what he says. I'll gather all my pokemon and we will take down Mr. Mime." He says. Everyone nods there head in agreement. Professor Oak sat back up in his bed. "Be careful Ash. I feel like this isn't any ordinary foe we are facing. I wish I could be of more help, but it seems like my memory of that day is quite fuzzy. One moment I'm walking in your house then next I'm waking up inside the hospital." "Its okay Professor Oak. We'll get them for you!" Ash smiled. He gave the old man a thumbs up as he and Brock walked out the door. "_Go get 'em, Ashy boy."_Gary thought, tending back to his healing grandfather.

Ash and Brock reached the end of the hallway and was about to go down the elevator when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash! "Pika!" screamed Pikachu. It seem to shake the whole city. When the quake was done and over with, they forgot about the elevator and ran down the stairs. Reaching the door leading outside, they both gasped in horror.

"STEEEEELLIIXXXX!" A giant metal snake appeared. It raised its humongous tail and swung it at another building, completely crushing it. The whole town was up in chaos. People were running to and fro as squad cars and motorcycles came from opposite ends. Officer Jenny ran out of the car. "Everyone please be calm! We have the situation under control! Please, evacuate to an underground shelter!" Brock and Ash ran up to her. "What's going on!?" asked Brock. Officer Jenny snapped him a stern look. "You mean you don't know? This is the Steelix that came from your gym! It's gone crazy! Get hit under control!"

Just then Forrest, one of Brock's younger brothers, ran up to him. "Brock! I'm so sorry! I...I just couldn't control it for some reason. I just fed it some pokemon food and left then all of sudden it went ballistic!...I'm not fit for being a gym leader if I can't control my own pokemon." Brock looked down at his crying younger brother. He put his hand in his hair and smiled. " Its okay, lil bro. Just let me handle it from here. HEY STEELIX!" The huge snake paused its rampage and turned around. Brock stared at it. He had known this Steelix ever since they were young, when it was an Onix. He knew that there had to be a reason that it is going mad right now. There was something...different about it.

They both just stared at each other for a long second. Then Brock noticed something that disturbed him. "Ash, look up on Steelix's forehead! It has that same insignia that that note had!" He exclaimed. Ash looked up. He was right. Steelix had a huge 'M' on its forehead. "Does that mean that he is with Mr. Mime then, Brock?" Ash asked. Brock kept staring at his old friend. "I don't know Ash. But I do know that we have to stop Steelix NOW."

As if on cue, Steelix broke his stare at his old partner and smashed his tail on a nearby building. The building roared as it fell in a pile of debris. Ash and Brock saw that there were still people in that building who were crushed up the weight of debris and Steelix's tail. "HEY STEELIX! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Brock yelling out to the rampaging pokemon.

But Steelix wasn't having it. He slithered along to the next building and, shining his tail, used Iron Tail to break it, hurting more people. "STEEEELIIIXXX!" It growled. "Hey, Brock is it!? If you cannot control your pokemon, we are going to have to intervene! Too many people are getting hurt cause of it!" Officer Jenny threatened. "If it attacks one more building, I and my fellow officers will attack."

Brock nodded. He ran up to the moving Steelix. "Please Steelix! Stop destroying the city! I don't know what is wrong with you but you have to fight it! Remember who you are! You aren't a monster!" He pleaded with his old friend. Steelix ignored him still and jumped underground, heading north of the city.. "_Where was he going?"_ Brock wondered. "_There's nothing over there except...(_gasps)_...Except my house! He's going to destroy the house. I have to stop him!"_ Brock turned and ran back towards Ash and Officer Jenny.

"I'm sorry to do this Officer Jenny, but I need this!" He pushes Officer Jenny off her motorcycle, hops on, and drives off in hot pursuit of Steelix. "What does he think he's doing!? That's a clear violation of the law!" Officer Jenny said angrily. "Please excuse him. I think I know where he's going." said Ash. He ran off after him, Forrest and Pikachu trailing behind him.

Brock finally caught up to and passed Steelix. He pulled up to the house and barged in. His father, Flint, and mother, Lola, were in chairs while the kids were all watching T.V. "Oh hey Brock." Flint said. "You and Ash are done at the hospital?" Brock stopped running to catch his breath. "We...have to...get out of...here...now!" Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Uhhh why?" Lola asked. "BECAUSE...STEELIX IS...ON HIS...WAY HERE..!" Brock yelled between breaths. "Oh good. So Forrest got him back? He's such a good gym leader." Flint said. "YOU'RE...NOT...LISTENING! STEELIX IS COMING TO WRECK THE HOUSE! IF WE STAY HERE, ALL OF US WILL BE HURT!" Brock said finally gaining his composure. "Why would it do that? Are you okay Brock? Maybe you need to lay down." Lola said. "You look tired." Brock smacked his hand to his face.

"Please listen to me...There is something wrong with Steelix...It's acting like a murderous monster...It has destroy a good portion of Pewter City already...Now for some reason its coming here. Please come with me so we can get out of here." he pleaded. His family looked at him one more time. Finally, Flint spoke up. "Alright, you guys. You heard your older brother. I want everyone to get-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. The tremors shook the house. Plates and glasses starting falling. "Everyone out the back door immediately!" Lola yelled. Flint ran out first, then Brock and the kids, then Lola. "Okay, that's Brock, Salvadore, Yolanda, Tommy, Cindy, Timmy, Billy, Tilly, and..." Lola paused. "Where's Suzie?...WHERE'S SUZIE!?" All of a sudden they heard a loud scream. "Help me!" It was Suzie. Her little dress got caught on a sharp splinter of the wooden wall. "Someone please help me before the monster gets me!" Brock started to run inside but as soon as he did, a huge crater appeared in front of him. Then Steelix rushed out the crater in a mighty roar. "STEELIX!" It said.

Flint observed the monstrous pokemon. He also could tell that his son's dear pokemon was acting unusual. "Brock, you go to the left, and I'll go to the right. Steelix can't get both of us if we distract it." He said. Brock nodded. "Okay." The both started to run. Steelix stared at them intently. As Brock and Flint closed in, the metal snake blew its Dragonbreath attack at Brock and swiped its tail at Flint, both attacks dangerously close to making contact with each.

Flint recovered from the dodge and chuckled to himself. "You and Forrest raised this pokemon pretty well." Brock, who was also recovering from the hit, didn't find it so amusing. "There is something different about Steelix, pops. Even though me and Forrest raised it, it seems unusually powerful."

Steelix, having enough of the talk, proceeded with raising his tail to attack the house. "NOOOOO!" Lola shrieked

Steelix swung its tail, but before it could make contact, a flamethrower blasted the snake down.

"Good job, Torkoal!" cheered Ash.


	4. Evil Exposed

"Good job, Torkoal!" cheered Ash.

Forrest, Ash, and Torkoal, a huge fire breathing turtle, came running up from the road. "Is everyone alright?' Ash asked. Lola sighed. "Yes thank you so much Ash." She ran past the downed Steelix and freed Suzie. Suzie, who was sobbing uncontrollably, cuddled up in her mama's arms. "Thank you so much mommy!" "It'll be alright now baby." Her mother said.

Brock walked up to Steelix. It's eyes were closed, signaling that Torkoal's flamethrower had made a direct hit. "Forrest, go inside and grab Steelix's pokeball. I'll take it to the pokemon center." Brock demanded. Forrest nodded and ran inside. "What do you think made it act this way, Brock?" Flint asked. Brock shook his head. "I don't know dad. Its always been a peaceful pokemon...Did you catch the 'M' on it's forehead?"

"Yeah, it looks like Billy has started drawing on the pokemon again. That's probably what agitated it." Flint said. Ash shook his head. "But Brock...wasn't it the same symbol as on my note?" "Yeah, it was. I don't know what to believe, but I do think that someone is messing with us." Brock said. Forrest came back. "Here you go, big bro." he said handing Brock the pokeball. "Thanks. Okay Steelix. Back into the pokeball you go." Brock said.

Just then Steelix's eye popped open! He growled a little then suddenly...it's tail wrapped around Brock!

"What the-!" yelled Brock. Everyone gasped as the giant metal snake awoke and risen up again. "STEEELIXX!" It roared. "That's...impossible...It took a direct hit from that Flamethrower!" Flint exclaimed. "Now it barely has a scratch on it." "Steelix! Return!" Brock said as he pointed its pokeball to the huge monster. The red beam shot at and enveloped Steelix. However, it dissipated and failed to bring Steelix into its home.

Brock was shocked. "Why?" He said. "Why won't it go into the pokeball?" Ash jumped in the fray. "Hey Brock! I'll try to weaken it some more then try again!" Brock nodded and with that Ash said, "Torkoal, flamethrower!"

The fire turtle bellowed white smoke and blew its fiery breath at Steelix. It hit Steelix right in the face. "We did it!" Ash yelled. "Do it now Brock!" Brock nodded and shot the beam of light at Steelix again. Again, it enveloped the giant snake. "We got it now!" Lola cheered. It was to no avail though, as the pokeball failed to capture the giant snake again. "Damnit!" Brock yelled. "Why won't it get in the stupid pokeball!?"

A voice came out of nowhere."That's a wonderful question. Hmm how may I answer it?"

The fight paused for a second as Steelix calmed down, but still carried Brock in its tail's grasp. Everyone looked around, trying to find the unknown voice. "Hey who is there!? Show yourself!" Flint demanded. Silence hit...

Just then the voice answered again. " Gladly. Give me a minute." Suddenly, the sky became dark. Lighting shot from everywhere. Winds picked up to incredibly high speeds causing Pidgeys and Spearows to fly out from the trees in a panic.

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed the kids. Suzie hung on to her mom's dress. "What's happening mommy?! I'm scared!" Mother, trying to grab all the other children together, answered,. "I don't know honey. But it will be alright."

"I don't think so." said the voice. Suddenly a black hole appeared out of nowhere. "What...what is that!?" Ash yelled as he held on to his hat and Pikachu. A foot appeared out of the hole and then a scrawny arm that looked like it belonged to a really old, ancient looking person.

The weather stopped suddenly. Everything became calm and still. The clouds parted and the sky brightened up as the whole body of the person came out of the hole. It was a greenish-looking...hairy...very short looking man. The man was bald and donned an orange cloak and a blue skirt that dropped down to the ground where you can only see his feet.

"Who...who are you?" Flint asked. The man turned around to Flint, who was about a good 3 feet taller than himself. "Pleasure to meet you. I am the master of magic, Babadi." said the strange man as he wipes off his clothes. "Dimension traveling always makes my clothes so dirty."

Everyone fell silent as they stared at Babadi. "May I ask why you all are staring at me?" Babadi said cruelly. "Well if you all want to know why your... ummm...creature is acting this way, that would be because of me. You see I have the power to control minds. At least of those who have evil in their hearts...which almost everyone has."

"So you're the reason why Steelix is acting like this!" Brock yelled. "I'll get you for this!"

"BE QUIET!" Babadi snapped. As soon as he yelled, Steelix became enraged and squeezed Brock hard. "AAAHHH!" He yelled. "Brock!" Forrest screamed. "Let him go, you meanie!" Babadi laughed. "I'll gladly let him go...as soon as your Steelix bursts his head to bits."

"You're crazy!" said Ash. "What do you have against Brock!?" Babadi spun around to greet the young boy. "Ahhh. I know you. You're Ash ummm Ketchup, yes? Did you get my note from earlier?"

Ash's eyes widened. "You!...You're the one-" "Yes. I'm the one who started the fire in your hometown of Pallet." Babadi finished for him. Ash's anger built up until he was nearly about to cry from it. "YOU...YOU KILLED MY MOM!" He rolled his fingers into fists. Babadi blankly stared at him. "Yeah and? I kill a lot of people." Ash stood there motionless. How could someone kill others and be totally emotionless about it? It was unfathomable.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled to his fuzzy yellow partner. The electric mouse jumped out of his grasp and ran towards Babadi, its red cheeks charging electricity. It then jumped into the air and released thousands of volts of electricity upon Babadi.

"Not so fast! Mr. Mime! Barrier!" Babadi commanded. Just then a purple shadow appeared behind Babadi and in an instant a barrier shielded Babadi from the attack.

Ash was stunned. "It...it can't be true... ...is that you?" He was right. Right in front of his eyes was the very same Mr. Mime that he grew up with. "Mr. Miiiime." It said evilly. "Hehehehehe yes. Good job Mr. Mime. Now Psychic!"

Mr. Mime obeyed and, glowing its eyes, emitted its psychic powers. It picked up Pikachu and threw it back at Ash like a rocket. They landed on the ground with a loud "Ow!" and a thud. "Geez." said Ash, rubbing his head. "Mom must have been training Mr. Mime while I've been gone. Its incredibly strong!"

Babadi laughed. "You'll never defeat these two. They both possess unimaginable strength far beyond your comprehension. Time to die now! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ash and the others looked on as the evil Babadi controlled an overly powered Steelix and Mr. Mime and was about to close in for the kill...


	5. A Dimensional Threat

"Let me go, you runt!" Brock yelled at Babadi.

Babadi shot Brock a evil stare. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? (sigh) You humans never learn." He snapped his fingers. Hearing that, Steelix squeezed Brock even harder. Brock let out an ear piercing cry. "AHHHHHH! STEELIX! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHH!"

Lola cried into her dress. "Why!? Why are you doing this!? You're a monster! My Brock didn't do anything to you!"

Babadi laughed. "Aww, you sweet woman. I have nothing against your Brock personally. However, there is a method to my madness. You see, as I have stated before, I'm not from this dimension filled with these creatures you people call Pokemon. I'm from a dimension where strong warriors, good and evil alike, fight for there survival. I, myself, am a wizard and do not participate in physical combat. However, I tried to conquer the universe I'm from with my magic. My most recent plan had failed sadly, as the idiot ingrate who was supposed to serve under me betrayed and killed me. Thanks to my magic though, I was able to revive myself and travel to this world to exact my plan."

"What! So now you wanna take over this world because your last plan failed!?" Ash yelled. He tried getting up after his head on collision with Pikachu, the hit was hard on both of them and he could managed to get to his knees. Babadi looked at the pitiful looking boy. "Not exactly." He started pacing around as he explained his plan. "You see my child. I plan on taking some of the strongest pokemon from the purest hearted of people in this world back to my world, where I can exact my revenge on those who stood in my way before. I have come to find out that the pokemon that belong to those type of trainers have the most power, endurance, and potential to help me realize my dream. That being said, it seems like those trainers happen to be..." He stopped walking and looked at Ash.

"1. Brock: The aspiring Poke-Breeder and former Gym Leader of Pewter City.

Gary Oak: Grandson of the famous Professor Oak and future Poke-Researcher.

May: Daughter of Norman, who's a Gym Leader of Petalburg City, and a talented Pokemon Coordinator.

Misty: Powerful Gym Leader of Cerulean City.

Tracey: A talented Pokemon Watcher who can predict a pokemon's attacks before they are made.

And you too, Ash Ketchum. The supposed future Pokemon Master who can befriend almost any pokemon. Your Pikachu is believed to be the strongest Pikachu ever."

He continued. "Too bad though. I couldn't lay a hand on your precious Pikachu without having caused a scene. Instead I decided to play a more sneaky role and steal your mother's Mr. Mime. Hahaha! And in the process I killed her! Mwahahahaha!

"You monster! I'll never let you lay a hand on my pokemon or my friends again!" Ash yelled. He fought through the pain and got up quickly. "Pikachu use thunder!" Pikachu followed his best friend's lead and jumped into the air. He starting charging up electricity in its cheeks then let loose a hailstorm of electricity upon Babadi.

Babadi smirked. "Steelix, please redirect this for me." Steelix got in front of Babadi and shielded him from the thunder attack with its head. "You see child, I didn't come here to this dimension ignorant about your so called pokemon types and attacks. Your Pikachu is an electric type and Steelix is a steel/ground type. That means your electric type attacks will have no effect on Steelix."

"Electric attacks is not all that Pikachu knows! Hit Steelix with an Iron Tail!" Ash countered. Pikachu ran up to the metal snake and it's tail shone a silver tint. "Tsk. Tsk. You'll regret that. Steelix counter with your own Iron Tail! Oh and make sure Pikachu hits Brock. HAHAHAA!" Steelix's tail shined brightly and it aimed its own tail carefully at Pikachu, making sure Brock gets the brunt of the collision. Brock screamed. "STOP ! PLEASE STOP!" Ash grasped. He had to act quickly before Brock got hurt even more. "Pikachu cancel the attack! Do it now!" Pikachu listened and was met with a face to tail smack by Steelix. It sent Pikachu hurdling into a nearby tree hard. It fell to the ground, nearly unconscious.

"PIKACHU!" Ash ran to his pal and held him in his arms. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he saw his friend drift in a rift between life and death. "Well it looks like my work over here is done. Honestly, you humans are hilarious and entertaining but I have bigger fish to fry. I have one more appointment in Pewter City, then on to find Tracey. You might want to let your friends know that I'm coming over for dinner tonight. It would be so rude to come without giving them a heads up first. Hahahaha!" Babadi cackled. He turned around and started to wave his hands around."Paparrarapa!" the evil wizard recited. Suddenly a hole appeared, smaller but similar to the hole earlier. "As I said, I am a mage of sorts. I can travel and do what I want thanks to magic. This hole here is similar to the hole I appeared in before. However with this one I go freely throughout your world in. Next stop, Pewter City Hospital to take Gary Oak's Umbreon! Let go of Brock, Steelix and you and Mr. Mime follow me." The two did as told and soon in flash of light, the deadly trio were gone. Everything went quiet...

Brock laid on his knees, panting hard but glad he was freed from his old friend's grasp. "Damnit...Why...Why would someone do this!? That wizard is crazy madman." He cried. "Now Steelix is gone and I couldn't do anything about it!" He pounded the ground with his fists. He then heard more sounds of crying. He looked up to seeing Ash also on the ground, still holding Pikachu close to his chest. "Why...(sobs)...Pikachu...(sniffle)...please be alright..." Ash wept. His whole face was flushed white.

Flint walked over to the two distressed boys. "I'm so sorry...so sorry boys. You both have just gone through so much. I can't even begin to imagine what you both must be feeling right about now...But there's one thing though. You two have get up and make things right...You heard that crazy person. You two have some of the strongest pokemon to ever walk this planet. If anyone can put a stop to that maniac, its you two. If I could take your place I would...maybe then I could be more of a father instead of watching from the sidelines. Watching Brock seethe in pain from Steelix was about the hardest thing I had to do...I couldn't do anything about it...I see that you both are past me in experience and power. You two can do just about anything...so please get up...Get up and fight that bastard!"

He pulled his son and Ash to their feet. Looking down at Pikachu in Ash's arms, Flint knew that they had to find immediate help. "Okay guys. We have to move for second. Let's all go to Pa-pa's house. Pikachu needs heal there and I'm pretty sure he'll know what to do next." Ash looked up. "Wait. You guys go ahead. You heard Babadi. He's going after Gary right now. I have to help him before his Umbreon gets taken away. Babadi could even kill Gary afterwards!"

"Wait Ash!You saw what happened here!" Brock snapped. "What more can you do!? You're even lucky that Babadi didn't finish us here. He won't be merciful next time. He took us down with our own pokemon easily. Like we were nothing more than a housefly. Will you not be satisfied until your whole team is wiped out!?" Ash looked back. He knew Brock was right. He didn't stand a chance against Babadi. "Brock, what am I to do? I'm not going to sit here and watch as another person I care about loses their partner and dies! At least I'll go down fighting." Ash handed Pikachu to Brock, then ran off towards Pewter City.

Brock shook his head. He already knew that his plea wouldn't work against Ash. But he had to at least try. He turned to his father, who put his hand on Brock's shoulder. "Your friend is a fool." Flint chuckled. "But I like him. He has guts. I feel like he'll be alright even if he fights with Babadi now. Don't worry Brock. Right now lets go to your grandfather's house. It would be the best move now."

Brock nodded. His father was right. Ash is strong so he'll be alright.

"Come back tonight you fool. Diner will be ready."


	6. Save Umbreon!

It's evening in the Kanto Region. As the sun sets over the horizon, the chaos from earlier in Pewter City seems to have calmed down. Gary Oak looks out the window of his grandfather's hospital room. He can see the damage from what he saw was a Steelix had caused to the city. He remembers seeing Ash and Brock give chase to it. "I would have helped out with the chase and all that but…I have my grandfather to look after," he thought to himself. He looked back at his grandfather, who is sound asleep. He laughed. "I always thought you were an invincible person gramps. I used to think that nothing can phase you, especially a fire…I wanted to be up there with you…on top of the world…But I have to realize that you're just about as human as I am…I'm just glad you're okay…" A tear rolled down his cheek.

Suddenly the window flew open! A huge gust of wind blew through the room, scaring Gary half to death. When he realized what happened, he walked over to the window and shut it tight. "That's funny. I don't remember seeing a breeze like that throughout the day. A storm must be coming." He suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. He felt like someone was watching him. He quickly turned around, but there was nothing behind him. He heard a loud PAANG! He turned to see a stethoscope on the floor. Maybe the wind knocked it out of place…However, he still couldn't shake this feeling that someone else was in the room besides his grandpa and him. He was right as shadows behind him began to shift and distort into a small figure…

Ash finally reached Pewter City, exhausted and fatigued, but he had to keep running. He had to keep running to so he can reach Gary before Babadi took his pokemon and even his life away. He finally got to the hospital, pushing past the patients in the waiting room. "Hey! Hey! You there! You can't run in the hospital," a doctor yelled. Ash kept running though. "I'm sorry! I have no time to walk!" He found the stairs and ran up to the floor Gary and the Professor were. When he finally reached the room, he was just about to twist the knob, when all of a sudden, Gary came flying through the wall and smashing into the elevator door!

"Gary!" Ash yelled. "Are you okay!?" Gary winced in pain. "Yeah…nice to see you're okay Ashy boy." Ash looked down to see Gary was clutching something in his arms. "It's Umbreon." Gary stated. "That maniac that attacked your mother and my grandfather is after my Umbreon." Ash nodded. "I know. He stole my mother's Mr. Mime and Brock's Steelix. I'll tell you about it later. Let's just stop him now." He reached his hand out to Gary so he can get back to his feet. "Ha you're right. Let's do this Ashy boy."

"Go Sceptile!" Ash called out. A large green lizard like creature came out and stood tall on its two legs. Gary pulled out a pokeball out of his bag and threw it. "Go Blastoise!" A huge blue, cannon-wielding turtle bursts out of the pokeball. "Okay guys. Be ready for whatever comes out at us," Ash warned.

"Oh what a treat." a voice that came from an invisible person said. "People don't normally come back to face me a second time, that is when I let them hahaha!" "Shut up and come out Babadi!" Ash demanded. Babadi laughed. "Hahaaha! Okay then, I shall child." A figure started to distort in front of them until the short wizard appeared in front of them. "Better? Haha! You foolish child. I can't believe you decided to come face me again knowing that you didn't stand a chance even with your strongest pokemon. You're Pikachu was nothing more than cat food to my Steelix." Gary looked at Ash. "So you faced this psycho already?" Ash nodded. "When Steelix attacked the city earlier today, we chased it to Brock's house and this guy appeared. As you know, he's the one behind the attack on our home…and the one who killed my mother."

"And the guy who put my grandfather in the hospital." Gary added. "But what does he want?" Ash continued to stare down Babadi. "World domination. He plans on taking the pokemon from the purest of trainers in order to fulfill that." Gary sighed and started to stare back at Babadi. "Of course…So you want to take over our world huh?" Ash shook his head. "No. He plans on taking our pokemon back to his world and destroying his enemies there with them. He's from some other dimension or some shit like that." Gary's eyes widened. "Somehow I believe that… (Sigh) We always get the crazies."

"Are you guys done wasting my time?" A quite annoyed Babadi said. "I am running on a time schedule and you're making me late. Hey Mr. Mime! Come out and join the party." The pink Mime came squirming out from behind Babadi with an evil grin on its face. "Be careful Ash. That Mr. Mime is packing some serious power. It's Psychic is how I got blasted through the wall. It's like…impossible to beat." Ash laughed. "What happened Gary? Seems like you've lost your nerve since becoming a pokemon researcher." Gary grinned. "Haha. You're right. I've become a little bit soft. Time to change that. Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump! "

The turtle pulled out its shell cannons and two blasts of water came shooting out of the cannons at Mr. Mime. Babadi laughed. "Haha, Mr. Mime, use Light Screen!" Mr. Mime grinned widely and put out its hands. Suddenly a bright yellow shield appeared in front of it, blocking the Hydro Pump from reaching it. "Now Sceptile! Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. The green lizard picked up pace and dashed at Mr. Mime. Before the mime could react, it was struck by the green lizard's head and flew down the hallway. "Great job, Ashy boy! Alright, get out the way Babadi! I've got to get my grandpa!"

Babadi laughed. "You think I'm just going to let you go in and grab that old fool? Think again. Go Steelix!" The huge metal monster appeared and roared above the professor, who was of course wide awake now but kept silent to not bring attention to him.

Meanwhile, Doctors and nurses were coming out of the rooms, looking at the damage that has been done so far. Many were frantic while others were on the phone with the police. Ash looked over to the downed Mr. Mime, knowing it wouldn't be down for long. "It would be a good idea if all of you people who are around this to move! Get everybody out and leave the building!" It was too late though as Mr. Mime opened its eyes that shone a deep dark red and used its Psychic attack to blow every one of the doctors and nurses away. Some flew and hit a wall. Others were thrown out of nearby windows. Ash looked on in horror at the killing machine that was once considered family…


	7. No Way Out

"Sceptile! Use Bullet Seed!" Ash commanded. Sceptile charged at Mr. Mime and shot a flurry of seeds at the possessed Pokémon. Mr. Mime swung its arm back and its palm started to glow. When the seeds were about to make contact, it double-slapped them back at Ash and Sceptile. "Damn! Quick Sceptile, dodge!" Ash yelled. They both jumped out of the way just in time as the seeds flew past them at a high velocity into a wall. The wall fell to pieces with a loud crash. Ash's eyes widened as he looked at the damaged. "_I don't remember Mr. Mime being this strong at all…and I doubt my mom actually trained it while I was gone. It's like…infinite power. Can I beat it?"_ He stared back at Mr. Mime, who was grinning evilly at him again. "Mr. Mime! Please, you have to come to your senses! It's me, Ash! You have to remember who I am…who you are!" Ash pleaded.

Mr. Mime wasn't listening though as it charged at Ash, murder in its eyes. Its hands started to glowed again and were now inches away from Ash's face. Ash gasped and braced for impact, when his attacker was suddenly pushed down to the ground by a leaf-blading Sceptile. Opening his eyes, Ash looked down to see Mr. Mime half stuck in another patient's room (Well inside of the wall). He looked at his tall green friend and smiled. "Thank you Sceptile." The lizard nodded and they both ran back to help Gary, who was having his own trouble with the huge Steelix hovering above the helpless professor.

"What can we do to help?" He asked when he reached his rival. "Nothing…not yet. I can't risk it seeing as that huge thing could land on my gramps if we attack it." Babadi, who was floating above them all, was enjoying the sight of despair on their faces. "BAHAHAHAAHHA! Ohh you fools think you're actually about to win this battle? The only person who is leaving here with their life is me!" "You think so huh? Well I rather die than hand over my Umbreon to your disgusting, wrinkly ass." Gary snarled. Offended, Babadi snapped back, "Is that so? Well that can be arranged you insolent brat! Steelix, destroy them, and then snatch that Umbreon from his cold dead hands."

Steelix roared. It charged its megaton body at the two boys. "Blastoise, use Skull Bash against that huge monster!" Gary demanded. The huge turtle tucked in its head into its shell and waited for the metal snake to slither closer. Soon it was in range and Blastoise rammed its head into Steelix. There was a brief silence…then Blastoise fell back, roaring in agony. "What! Blastoise, are you okay!?" Gary yelled.

Babadi cackled. "Ha! You really thought that small head would affect my brilliant Steelix? Thanks to my magic, Steelix's power has dramatically increased! Your attacks are futile."

Gary winced. "I'm so sorry buddy. Return." He pulled out Blastoise's poke ball and the turtle was beamed back into its tiny home. Gary looked down at his Umbreon. The look on its face was a look of horror and quickly nestled into its trainer's chest. Gary shed a tear and held Umbreon tightly. "Don't worry. He's not going to take you….Ash! I could use your help over now!" Ash nodded. "Go Torkoal!" He threw a poke ball and the heavy fire tortoise landed in front of huge metal beast. The two Pokémon stared each other down as they prepare for a rematch.

"Okay, Torkoal, use flamethrower!" Ash yelled. Torkoal bellowed white smoke, and then shot a flaming hot stream of fire at Steelix. It struck on contact, hitting Steelix in its chest area and it groaned in pain. "Steelix, counter now!" Babadi commanded. Steelix obeyed and shot its DragonBreath attack back the flames from the fire turtle. They both collided furiously and in an instant exploded with a loud BANG, filling the room with white smoke.

"Gary! Now's your chance!" Ash said. "Go and get your grandfather, then run as fast as you can out of here with Umbreon. He can't see you in this smoke!" Gary nodded, but paused. "What about you Ashy Boy!?" "Don't worry about me! Just go, you idiot!" Ash said and pushed Gary towards his grandfather's bed.

"*Cough* *Cough* Jesus, all this smoke. I can't see a thing. I hope Gary and Ash are okay." Professor Oak said to himself. He was about to go back to laying down and being silent until he felt a tap, then a huge grab by someone. "Hey, Hey! Who's this?" He could make out a familiar figure in the smoke, but couldn't recognize who it was. Damn his fading memory. "It's me gramps!" yelled Gary. "C'mon! We don't have time! We got to get out of here while we can!" Professor Oak nodded, pulled the IV out of his arm, and got out of the bed and rushed out of the room with Gary and Umbreon.

The smoke finally cleared with Torkoal and Steelix still staring each other down. Neither one of them giving into the other's intimidating gaze. Ash took a quick glance around the room and breathed a sigh of relief that Gary and the Professor got the hell up out of there. He focused back on the fight and prayed to God that he could win this.

"Good work Steelix. Now break that turtle with your Iron Tail." Babadi sneered. Steelix raised its tail that shone a bright, slivery color and dropped it on Torkoal. "Quick, Iron Defense!" Ash countered. Torkoal retreated back into its shell and the shell glowed as the Iron Tail connected. It bounced back off the tortoises back. "Ha you think that pitiful excuse of defense will stop Steelix? Steelix, smash that turtle into bits with your Iron Tail! HAHAAHHAHA!" Steelix roared and started to rampage on Torkoal's shell.

At first, it seemed Torkoal was holding up fine…until Ash heard a long groan from inside the shell. The continuous bashings on the poor Torkoal's shell was cracking it. "Hahaha! Perfect! Keep going Steelix. You're going to shatter it any minute now!" Babadi instigated. He fell into a laughing fit, cackling and spitting everywhere. Ash growled as all he could do was watch as Torkoal was being pummeled. But Babadi just kept on laughing. He had to lie on top of the hospital bed just to relax…that is until he realized who wasn't in the bed…

"What the…Where is….WHERE IS HE!?" He looked around the room. No sign of him…also…there was no sign of Gary and Umbreon either…They must have escaped when he wasn't paying attention!

He looked at Ash…Damn that Brat!...He was probably the distraction while the other two slipped out with his Pokémon!

"Steelix! Stop your assault!" He commanded. He angrily looked at Ash. "How dare you trick me!? I, the great Babadi, cannot be fooled! I know you were only distracting me for those fools to escape and run out with my Umbreon!" Ash smirked. "About time you figured that out. You're pretty slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Babadi growled. "Damn you! Steelix, use dig! Go through every floor and find them! I want my Pokémon NOW!"

Steelix growled and stared at the severely injured Torkoal. It then jumped up and dived into the hospital floor/ceiling and tunneled through the bottom floors, terrorizing dozens of people on the way down. Ash heard the screams of the people and gave a Babadi a pissed off look. "Why do you have to hurt innocent people? These people have done nothing wrong to you!" Babadi turned his back to Ash. "Be quiet! You will pay for your deceit. I don't have time for that right now though. I must claim my prize…Next time, however, your life is mine." And with that, Babadi disappeared…

Ash ran up to Torkoal. He could tell he was injured beyond belief. "Don't worry buddy." He said with tears in his eyes. "We'll go back to Brock and he'll have fixed up in a jiffy." Torkoal nodded in pain. "Ok return. You too, Sceptile. Good work, you two." Two beams of light later, they were back in their homes.

"_I got to catch up with Gary and Professor Oak now." _ Ash thought to himself. "_Hopefully, they got out by now."_ He began but the building began to shake. "Damnit. It's Steelix. That psycho is going to level the whole building with it before he finds Umbreon…I got to go." He found the stairs and ran down hoping he reaches them soon.

Gary was totally out of breath. His panting was heavy and he didn't know if he could go on anymore. Running through lobbies and hallways was tiring. Especially avoiding the doctors and nurses that were taking patients and running from…this other thing he felt. It was the reason why the building was shaking. But the stairs were the other way…so why was everyone running away from there. He could tell the building could give way any minute now and prayed he; Umbreon, gramps…and Ash get out safe and sound. Then he saw it…he saw the one that terrified the hell out of him at this moment in time. It made him stop dead in his tracks. He realized why the people weren't taking the stairs.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" Gary screamed. A big hole was blocking his way to the other side. "What are we going to do now gramps?" Professor Oak stared and assessed the situation. "Well….we're going to have to jump Gary." Gary looked back at his grandfather in horror. "You can't be serious. Do you not see how big that hole is? If we jump we die!" Professor Oak put his hand on Gary's shoulder. "If we stay here, we die and Umbreon gets taken away by a mad man Gary…We have to do this." Gary looked down at Umbreon, who gave him a 'We can do this' kind of look and Gary nodded. "Okay let's do this. You first gramps."

Professor Oak agreed and he braced his self. He got a running start and leaped over to the other side with a big huff. "Haha these old bones still got some fight left in them. " He exclaimed. "Okay gramps. I'm going to throw Umbreon over to you now!" Gary yelled. Oak nodded and with strong throw Umbreon was over to the other side with the old man. "Good job Gary. Okay it's your turn."

Gary was about to run and jump when he heard someone come running down the stairs.

"Gary, you're still here!" It was Ash. "I thought you would have been out by now! Why aren't you?" Gary, a little annoyed, pointed to the huge hole that has been his obstacle for a couple of minutes now. "We're trying to get over. So if you would please not get in the way Ashy boy." Ash nodded and Gary pulled back and began to run again.

He was to jump into the air when the building shook violently again. It was a bigger tremor than before. It made him lose his concentration and he tripped and fell into the hole!

"GARY!" Ash and Oak yelled. Afraid and frantic, they ran over to the whole to find that Gary hadn't fell all the way as he was hanging onto a pipe that was hanging from the floor/ceiling they were standing on. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Gary cursed. "This is not okay at all. Help me please!" Ash laughed. "Haha. Hold on. We'll get you in a second." He reached down to his friend so he could grab his hand, when another tremor shook. This one was awfully close. Then Steelix slammed through the floor behind Ash, knocking him into the hole also. Before he fell all the way, he quickly grabbed onto Gary and held on for dear life. "So much for helping me huh, Ashy boy?" Ash groaned. "Shut up. I think Babadi is back."

"You are right, you pompous idiot," snarled the short magician. "I am back. And now that I found you, I will be taking Umbreon." Angry, Oak snapped."You're the idiot if you think we're going to let you do that." "Yeah!" Gary added. "What he said." (He would have taken his own words more seriously if Ash wasn't pulling on his pants to where his ass was showing.) "Hahaha. You think so huh? Well I'm sick of you and your friends interfering with my plans. Time to die!" Babadi sneered. Ash and Gary gasped as they saw Mr. Mime above their heads. "Now Mr. Mime. Attack that old man with Psychic. Full force!"

The pink mime listened and sent a wave of telekinetic force at the professor. "GAHH!" Oak said as he flew against the wall and was knocked unconscious, dropping Umbreon on the floor.

Ash and Gary gasped as they heard Oak go down. Gary's hands grew red with anger and frustration at the fact that he was helpless. "Damn you!" He yelled. Babadi smirked. "You're turn now. Bye."

The last thing Gary and Ash saw was Mr. Mime sending them down into oblivion and Babadi grabbing Umbreon into his evil grasp.

Goku was sunbathing on the beach with his friends and family when suddenly…

"Hey Goku! Can you hear me?" A strange voice said. Goku looked up to see who was calling him. "Who was that...Hey Chi-Chi? Did you hear somebody call me?"

"I wasn't listening Goku. I was talking to your new daughter-in-law. Maybe you should show some respect and join us!" Chi-Chi said. "No it's okay. I'm good." Goku said and closed his eyes again.

"Hey Goku! Wake your lazy butt up! It's me, King Kai!" the strange voice said again. Goku sat straight up. "Ohh Hey King Kai! Haven't talked to you in awhile!" King Kai snorted. "Yeah, I know. You act like you don't know me anymore since you gone and met the Supreme Kai, and now you're alive and all…jerk. But that's not why I called! We have some serious trouble brewing!"

Goku's face turned serious. "What kind of trouble?"


	8. Realizations

"Babidi escaped from hell!" King Kai shrieked. Goku's eyes widen. "WHAT! He escaped from hell! How?" He didn't realize that he was yelling until he saw everyone looking at him. "Umm Goku…who are you talking to?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, are you okay dad?" asked Goten. Goku smiled embarrassingly and nodded. "Hey guys! I think its best we go back to Capsule Corp. where we can all talk in private." His face turned stern again. "Hey King Kai, let's finish this story in a second!" "Okay Goku, but remember that every minute counts." King Kai said.

They all packed up their beach stuff and drove back to Capsule Corp. Once settled, they all gathered in the living area and looked at Goku, who was standing in the middle of the room with the same stern look. "Okay King Kai, repeat what you said from the beginning loud and clear for the rest of them to hear!" "Right, ahem…BABIDI, THE REASON FOR THE MAJIN BUU THREAT, HAS ESCAPED FROM HELL!" King Kai screamed again. Everyone gasped. "WHAT!" Vegeta said. "How did he do that King Kai!? I thought you couldn't be granted your body unless you were a good person! What the hell is Yemma doing up there!?" "I don't know Vegeta!? To make matters worse, Frieza, Cell, Broly, Bojack, Dr. Gero, and Slug are missing also!" King Kai yelled. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Goku said. "What is happening? How can all those big name villains escape from hell?" Gohan asked. "It just doesn't seem possible."

There was a long silence from everyone as they contemplated what their next move could be. Just then Goku got an idea. "Hey! Why don't I just go to see Kibito Kai? He can find anyone in the universe. I'm pretty sure they'll come after us eventually, but by then it could be too late and we might not be able to stop them." King Kai agreed. "That's a great idea!" Goku nodded. "Okay I'll be back guys." He put his two fingers on his forehead and was gone in a flash.

Kibito Kai and Old Kai were enjoying a nice nap under the shade of a tree next to a big pond when Goku arrived at on the World of the Kais. He saw the two sleepyheads and thought it would be a fun joke to pull a prank on them. He found two small rice bowls near them and filled them with water. He then proceeded to dip their hands in each bowl and watched as the two squirmed in their sleep. He suddenly saw a large puddle appear on the crotch of their pants. He snickered and splashed the water onto their faces to wake them up. "Ahhiiiii!" Old Kai yelped as he was splashed with the cold water. Kibito Kai looked at Goku. "What would you do that for!? We weren't ready!" Goku laughed hysterically at the two then pointed down at Kibito Kai's crotch. Kibito Kai followed his finger, looked down and blushed. He quickly turned away from Goku, but faced Old Kai, who was less than amused. "So it seems this generation of Kai's still hasn't been potty trained despite being centuries old to get it right. Tsk. Tsk. It's downright shameful I tell you." "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Kibito Kai yelled. Something then caught his eye; he looked down at Old Kai's pants and saw a similar puddle. He chuckled. "Plus I wouldn't be talking if I was you, you pissy old man!"

Old Kai stared down at his pants and shrieked. Both he and Kibito Kai took off their garments and went to the pond to wash them. "Was there a reason why you came here Goku? Or did you just come here to pull a childish joke?" Goku, finally finished laughing, hovered over to the two wet Kais. "Hey can you guys do me a favor? You see a bunch of really bad and strong enemies have somehow escaped from Hell and we can't seem to find them. Can you search around the universe to find them?" "Uh yeah, sure. Just tell us who escaped and we'll find them easily." Kibito Kai said. "Ummm well there was Frieza, Broly, Bojack, Slug, Cell…Dr. Gero….oh and Babidi!" Kibito Kai and Old Kai stared at Goku for a long time. "D-did you just say Babidi escaped as well?" Old man Kai asked. "Yeah, I understand…This is a big problem. Who knows what they all could be trying to do." Goku said. "Well, let's get to work young one." Old Kai said to Kibito Kai. Kibito Kai nodded. "Right!"

Meanwhile while Goku waited for an answer on the Kai's Planet, Vegeta and others were on Earth waiting for him to return. "Can you believe they escaped from hell again!?" Trunks said. "I mean really, what is the point of King Yemma's job if people can just leave freely whenever they want. First Janemba, now this bull." Goten laughed at his best friend. "What's the matter Trunks? Are you scared?" "No, I'm just tired of seeing the same evil faces we all beaten time and time again." "Liarrr! You're scared!" Goten taunted. Trunks' head grew hot. "Shut up, you ass!" Hearing the two, Bulma and Chi-Chi angrily walked over to the two kids and smacked them for their behavior. "Say that word again Trunks, and you'll end up in a world of more hurt by your father." Bulma threatened. "And you, Goten. You know better than to tease!" The two kids sat back in their chairs, rubbing their sore faces.

Piccolo spoke up next. "Trunks is right though. We have all fought these enemies before. It's becoming tiresome. Almost like a routine." "What do you suppose we do?" Krillin asked, holding his baby daughter, Marron. "You heard Kakarot. We're not doing anything until we figure out where they are. We could use some target practice though. It's been boring around here lately." Vegeta said. "Tired of the piece huh Vegeta?" Tien asked. "Ha. No I'm just tired of doing nothing but beating up you weaklings all the time." Vegeta smirked. There was a small silence for a second. "What do you think all those big time villains are doing together?" Bulma asked. "I don't know." Piccolo said. "We are pretty much in the dark. The only thing we know is that Earth will be their target eventually. It's surprising that they aren't here already." "That's the part that worries me too, Piccolo." Gohan agreed. "Normally, the villains are headstrong enough to charge straight into battle against my father or Vegeta…but this time is different…they may seem to have some sort of strategy this time around."

"I got it!" Bulma said. "We can just collect the dragonballs, ask Shenron to send them back to hell then, BOOM, problem solved!" Vegeta shook his head. "You've got to stop relying on those stupid balls to always solve your problems woman." Bulma looked at her husband smugly. "Oh, what do you know, huh?" "I know plenty." Vegeta replied. "Oh really? Well what does the all mighty Prince of Saiyans suggest then?" Bulma asked sarcastically. "I suggest we wait for Kakarot's verdict on the matter like we're doing now...besides I don't think he'll want to rely on a crutch such as the dragonballs for such an easy matter that can be solved by a few energy blasts and punches." He stared at his wife, who was staring back at him with an attitude. "Hmph, whatever. You men and your damn macho-ness. It's so overrated."

"As hard as it is to swallow Bulma, Vegeta's right. It would be just a waste of energy to use the dragonballs for an easy task like this. Plus Shenron's power wouldn't allow him to send them back to hell." Piccolo said. Bulma poked her lip out. "I know…ughh!" She pouted.

"Do you sense anything, Old Kai?" Kibito Kai asked. Old Kai shook his head. "No, not at all. We've been at this for hours and cannot find a single soul that resembles Babidi or the others." Goku, eating a chicken leg, walked over to the two. "Nothing yet still?" Kibito Kai shook his head. "Not a trace…which is not good because that means only one thing…They aren't in this universe's dimension anymore." "What! W-what do we do then?" Goku asked, almost choking on the chicken. "I mean we don't know what dimension he's in, Goku so there's not much of anything we can do. It could take eons to find out which one they traveled to." "But we don't have that much time… (Sigh)" Goku said, scratching his head. "Oh well, thanks for the help guys." He said that then put his two fingers on his head and found himself back in Capsule Corp., scaring everybody to death.

"So what's the deal Goku?" Krillin asked. "Well…apparently, Babidi and the others are not in this universe's dimension anymore. Not even the Supreme Kais could find them." Goku said. "Great. Just what are those buffoons in Other World good for if they can't handle a single problem themselves?" Vegeta snapped. "We're always on clean up duty." "Well we clean what we can't find, Vegeta." Goku said. "So what do you think we should do dad?" Gohan asked. "I think…" Everybody looked at him. "We should…" They stared at him harder. "Eat! The food on Kibito Kai's planet was hardly enough to fill me up."

(Meanwhile…)

"Psyduck, Leave them alone! They need to rest…wait…are they finally coming too?" "Brock! Brock! I think they're finally waking up! Come here quickly!"


	9. A Dark Foreshadowing

Ash sat up and put his hand on his head. "Ow…where…where am I?" Opening his eyes, Gary sat up. He saw a blurry image of a red headed angel in his vision. "I-I…think we're dead Ashy-boy." A perverted smile came across his face and he reached out to touch the angel's boobs. He was received with a strong smack to the face. "Back off you creep!" the red headed angel shrieked. Ash looked down at his rival passed out on the floor (again) and rubbed his eyes to see the 'angel' was actually Misty! "Misty! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you!" he smiled.

Misty blushed. "Yeah, it's nice to see you alive…I was really worried about you for awhile there. You've been asleep for a whole day and...I thought you wouldn't wake up. If that happened…I-I don't know what I would d-" Ash stood up and looked around himself. "Wow, hey...umm…where's Pikachu?" Misty's face grew hot and turned a bright red. "Hey you jerk!" She walked over to him and punched him in his head, joining him with Gary on the floor. "Owww Misty! What was that for!?" He got up and got in her face. "I WAS BEING NICE TO YOU AND ALL YOU COULD SAY WAS 'WOW.' I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN TRY WITH YOU ASH KETCHUM!" she shouted. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR PIKACHU! NOW WOULD MIND TELLING ME WHERE HE IS!" he shouted back.

Misty stepped back and crossed her arms and pointed behind her. "Hmph, well if you must know, Pikachu is in the kitchen with Professor Oak." Gary heard this and quickly got up. "Oh yeah, my grandfather! How is he?" Brock laughed. "He's fine. You guys were the ones who got hurt the most in that battle. Why don't you go see him?" Gary nodded and walked over to the kitchen, Ash following right behind him. He saw his grandfather stirring a weird looking drink he was sure his grandfather was planning on making him drink once he came too. "Oh hey Gary. I'm so happy you're up!" Oak said as he hugged his grandson. "Thanks gramps. Um…how are you feeling?" Gary asked, making sure Brock was right on his diagnosis. "I'm fine really. Just a little headache but other than that I'm okay." He looked behind him and saw Ash standing there smiling. "Hey there Ash. I'm glad to see you're okay as well. I thought I lost both of you when that maniac attacked."

Ash chuckled. "Haha you know it will take a miracle to kill Gary and I. Have you seen Pikachu Professor?" "Yeah." Said the old man. "He's right here, taking a nap on the windowsill." Ash walked over to see his best friend snoozing, letting the sun hit him while he explored dream world. Ash didn't want to wake the little guy just yet so he just let him sleep. He looked over at Gary, who had his head down and looked like he had something on his mind. Ash could probably guess, but he may as well ask. "What's wrong G-" Oak put a hand up to Ash to say be quiet. "I'm so sorry Gary…I-I…I couldn't save your Umbreon…they were just too strong for me…I couldn't do anything when you two fell…I've failed you as a professor…and as a grandfather…I'm so…sorry." He looked at his grandson, who still had his head down and was shivering all over. Suddenly, he shot his head up, eyes filled to the brim with tears that were overflowing down his face.

"Shut up gramps!" Gary yelled, waking up Pikachu. "It's not your fault! It's that creep Babidi's! He's the one who stole all of our Pokémon and he's the one that needs to be taken down! And he will be and I will get Umbreon back!" He started to shake more violently as he thought about Umbreon being abducted by the little imp of a wizard. Ash looked at his rival with shock. It's not every day you see Gary so emotional. "That's right!" Ash said, making the two look at him. "He will pay for what he did to us! So don't go feeling sorry for us Professor. We can handle ourselves." Oak nodded and wiped the few tears that ran down his face away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Misty said walking in on the trio's heated conversation. "Uh…we have to talk about our game plan now that we're all up. Brock and the Professor informed me on everything that has been happening…Some mess we have gotten ourselves into, huh?" Ash nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more."

King Yemma was sitting in his gigantic chair in his office taking the death roll (like always). However, ever since he figured out that Babidi and the other baddies that Goku and his friends had destroyed had escaped, his work seemed a bit backed up seeing as that names automatically erase once someone became alive again. He had to check to see if they were alive or not though because if they were still dead and they stayed out later than the allotted time for dead souls to be in the living realm (which was about 24 hours), they would either automatically come back here or become nonexistent to all worlds due to the imbalance of dimensions and blah blah blah. He didn't know which would happen though seeing as he never really allowed someone to go back to their home once they were dead. That is anyone except Goku…and his perverted Grandfather Gohan.

Sure enough when he checked, he saw that they were all alive again. Great. Now he was behind on his work and had to hear the groans and complains of dead spirits coming in. _I don't know why they're complaining. It's not like they have their bodies to stand on._ But back to the situation on hand. He had sent half of his hell squad to search the area to see if there was any sign of Badidi's (or the other's) escape. No news yet and he was growing impatient because it's not like they disappeared into thin air. He grunted as he picked up a stack of books that contained the letter 'J' for his current patient who was waiting for his verdict on whether he goes up or down. "Well, well Mr. Beiber. It looks like you've been a bad person in your life. I think that hell will be a perfect place for you." He heard the little boy scream while he fell down the hole to hell. He put his stamp of denial on the boy's name and called for the next person.

She was a skinny…err…more like all skin and bones brunette. "And you're name is?" asked the huge giant. "My name is Lindsay Loh-" Suddenly one of his hell minions ran in frantic and out of breath. "King…Yem…ma…There's news…on…the escapees…" King Yemma struck his hand on the huge desk. "What! Well spit it out already!" The minion kneeled over and sucked in a huge breath. "OneOfOurCrewMembersFoundAWeirdHoleThatIsEmittingA StrangeEnergyAndItsNotApartOfThisWorldSoWeThinkIts PartOfTheEscapeesEscapeRoute." And he let out his breath. Stunned, King Yemma pushed the button to close the door on the incoming line of dead souls and got up to get to his phone. "Wait! What about me?" yelled the girl. King Yemma grabbed the first stamp he saw and punched it on her name. He was already dialing the number for King Kai's house while she screamed as she fell. "Hello?" King Kai answered. "King Kai! There has been some news about what we think are the escapees from your quadrant. Please send us Pikkon so he can check it out." King Kai nodded as he went to find West Kai. "Why didn't you just call West Kai, Yemma?" "You know he never answer his calls for some reason. It's better to get someone to get him." Yemma replied. "

King Kai went over to the Grand Kai's mansion. He was sure West Kai was trying to kiss Grand Kai's ass for something (like always). Sure enough, he found him at Grand Kai's front door with Pikkon. "Hey West Kai! There's been an emergency down in hell! King Yemma needs you to send Pikkon there right away!" The purple dwarf looked at King Kai with disgust. "Ugh why? What is so important than what I am doing right now? Pikkon here was just about to show Grand Kai my glorious tea making technique. " Pikkon blushed. "What's the emergency, North Kai?" "To make a long story short; some big time enemies from my galaxy have escaped from hell. There has been some kind of hole that Yemma thinks is their escape route. He wants you to go check it out." King Kai said. West Kai laughed. "What's the problem North Kai? Did you dying have an effect on all of your fighters when they can't handle their dead enemies anymore?" "Shut up you purple pimple! I'll have you know that my star pupil bested yours in the Otherworld Tournament!" King Kai shouted.

"I'll go right away." Pikkon said, ignoring the two. "But wait Pikkon! What about the Grand Kai?" West Kai pleaded. But Pikkon was already far away flying off to King Yemma's check-in station. Once there, he was greeted by an angry King Yemma. "What took you so long!?" he boomed. "I-I'm sorry." Pikkon said. "My master and North Kai was…you know." King Yemma shook his head. "Damn those two. It's not the time to be arguing. (Sighs) Anyways, I'm pretty sure North Kai has filled you in on what the situation is." "More or less." Pikkon said. "I'm supposed to go to hell to check out some 'hole' or something that some enemies from North Kai's galaxy escaped from." King Yemma nodded. "Yes. We don't know for sure if that is what we think, but we're just going off of assumptions. We, however, may need someone who is strong enough to take down these enemies. You have shown such promise seeing as you faced these goons before." Pikkon smirked. "It's that Freiza and Cell guy again?"

"Yes." King Yemma nodded. "But not just them…It's a few others such as Broly, Bojack, Dr. Gero, Slug and Babidi." "Wow. That is a list. Why haven't you called Goku? I'm pretty sure he would be a bigger help since he knows these enemies better than I do." The green fighter asked. "You are a strong warrior, Pikkon. I believe this is an easy assignment for you. Plus it would be more ethical to get someone from this world to save it. Your mission is to see what is in that hole and if it is the escapees, bring them back to Hell and then I'll take it from there. Do you understand?" King Yemma boomed once again. "Yes sir." Pikkon said. Then he flew off towards Hell.

When he arrived, everything looked normal (as normal as Hell goes at least). "Now where is this 'hole' I keep hearing about?" Pikkon said to himself. He flew down to one of the minions who pointed him to way. He found it in a small crevice that nobody would normally look for someone. It was emitting a strange dark energy. "Well here I go." Pikkon said under his breath. He closed his eyes and jumped into the hole. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was transported to a dark world. No light was shining anywhere. No…that was wrong. He saw a bit of light coming from far below him. He took another look around before flying down toward it.

_You've got to be kidding me_. Pikkon flew over to see that the light was coming from a humongous factory-like building. _Well I think I found a good place to start looking. I'd better get to the ground so they don't sense any of my energy._ He landed in front of an open window and climbed in quietly.He noticed he was in a poor-lit hallway and walked slowly, making sure he was caught off guard by anything. He kept passing by rooms that were marked with strange words. The first one said Majin Skarmory-fusé. The second one said Majin Grovyle-fusé. And another said Majin Dratini-fusé. _What do these words mean? It's like some other language I don't understand. _He decided the next door he came across, he would open. He got to the next door soon and he looked its label. _Majin Seviper-fusé…I'm getting really bad vibes from these rooms every time I pass them…I guess I'll never know if I don't open any of them._ He found the door knob and twisted it slowly. Once it was slightly opened, Pikkon stuck his head through.

What he saw stunned him to his core…


	10. Cover Blown

Ash and his friends sat in a small circle, contemplating on what their next move should be. Misty was glancing at Ash, who was looking at Brock, who was looking at Gary, who was looking back at Misty. All of them exchanging looks until the tension became unbearable. Ash spoke up first with a question he had in his head the whole time. "Hey Brock, Misty…I have a question." He asked. They looked at him questioningly and so he continued. "How…did you guys rescue us? I mean…I was sure we were goners once we hit the floor." Misty chuckled to herself. "That's a funny story actually. The day I heard on the news that Pallet Town had burned down, I had called Brock, hoping he was home and that you were okay with him. Thank god he answered, but he said he had no idea on your well being since he had just left you." Brock nodded. "Yeah, I had told her to come over right away to Pewter City Hospital to see you, but she couldn't seeing as her gym challenges had her booked until a few days ago, which is understandable."

Misty's head sank. "I felt really bad about not coming right away. After the challenges were over, I told my sisters to take care of the gym while I was gone. Making it here, I saw Brock and his family was in some sort of distress and that is when he told me about what you guys have been through and that you had left to help Gary. I had a bad feeling about that and told Brock I was chasing after you. He agreed and we ran after you guys and into the hospital. For some reason it looked like it was about to cave in. When we ran inside, we felt tremors and almost got trampled by dozens of doctors, nurses and patients. We ran to the stairs and saw a huge hole above us and what looked like you two hanging. Suddenly, you guys fell and I guess lost consciousness. I sent out Psyduck and thank god *nudges Psyduck* it caught you using his Psychic move. We were about to leave with you guys when we heard somebody moaning from above us and saw it was Professor Oak, slumped over the edge of the hole. We had got him down and took you guys back to here."

"Ahh I see...Haha thanks guys. Without you, all three of us would have never recovered." Ash smiled. Gary nodded. "So you guys didn't see Babidi there when you came?" Brock shook his head. "Not a trace. He was gone when we got there." Gary balled his fingers into fists and slammed them down on the floor. "Damnit! Not only did we lose him, he got another Pokémon of ours. He keeps getting stronger guys and its only been a few weeks. At this rate…he'll take all our Pokémon and destroy us in no time." Professor Oak came over to his grandson and put his hand on his shoulder. "Now don't go thinking like that. I'm sure you kids will think of something and stop this madman before any of that can happen. You guys are very resourceful and reliable. I have full confidence that you guys can win." Ash nodded. "And besides Gary, Babidi did say he has to attack a few more times. We're going to get him way before he can do anything that can seriously harm the whole world…By the way…who did he say was his next target, Brock?"

Brock sat back in the chair he was sitting in and thought. "Oh I remember! I think he said Tracey. Professor Oak, would you know where he could be?" The old mad shrugged. "I have no idea. I haven't seen the fellow since a few days before the fire. He tends to go on his own expeditions sometimes to get out of the lab and check out what nature has to offer, but he would have been back by now so I don't see why we haven't gotten in contact with him lately." "I know where he is." Misty said. "He went to Vermillion City to catch some pictures of the ferry festival. I believe he should be coming back tomorrow though." "So it's settled then. We're going to Vermillion right?" Ash asked. The rest of them nodded. Forrest walked in just then holding a sheet of paper. "Hey Brock! I think you need to see this." He handed Brock the piece of paper and Brock's eyes grew wide. "Guys…this is the same paper Ash received from Babidi. He's asking me to bring all my Pokémon to Mt. Chimney as well. I guess it wasn't a solo invitation." "So…are you going to do it?" Ash asked. Brock glanced down at the note then back at his friend. "If you are, I'm right there with you." They clasped hands and shook.

Professor smiled and got up. "Good, bring the fight to him. Show him we aren't backing down. First thing first however. Ash and Gary…you guys have to go to my lab and get a few things. I don't think the lab should be too badly damaged considering our systems are prepared for an indoor or outdoor fire. Once there, you have to get: 1. your Pokémon and 2. The brand new invention I and my team have been working on. It's called the Store-All Bag. As the name states, it can store a lot more items than the normal bag. In addition, you can also carry up to 100 Pokémon! I don't see why folks would want to carry that many Pokémon at a time, but I guess it's perfect for a situation like this. There are 6 of them and they are prototypes so be careful because if you lose one, there aren't any replacements unless one of you want to share. But anyways…the keys for the Poke Balls and to the room where the bags are held are in my office."

"Well I guess…that's our cue to get going Gary." Ash said as he stood up and stretched. "C'mon Pikachu! We have to get everyone." The yellow mouse jumped onto Ash's shoulders and licked his cheek. Gary followed Ash's lead and they both walked out towards Pallet Town. Misty ran after them and stood in the doorway. "Ash! Please…be careful!" Ash turned around and looked Misty in her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue and the tears in her eyes made them glisten. _Whoa there. Ash why are you thinking these thoughts about Misty? It's…Misty. Better just walk away and not think about._ He put his thumb to show Misty that there was nothing to worry about then he trailed behind Gary.

Pikkon stared at the manifestation in front of him in horror. _WHAT…WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!?_ He felt a shortage of breath and a dizzy spell hit him almost making him throw up. The 'manifestation' in front of him looked like one of King Yemma's Hell Minions with a huge black tail and long purple fangs dripping out of his mouth. His body was serpent-like but still had his appendages. The creature looked up from its chained capture and gave Pikkon a menacing hiss, flicking its forked tongue at him. It sent chills down his spine. _What did they do to you? I guess I'll never know if I stay here. Time to do some more exploring. _

He ran out the room and down the hall, still passing rooms with funny names. He didn't dare look inside another one however. Once was enough. He passed a few more doors and found himself at a dead end. _This can't be? There has to be a staircase somewhere around here. Hmm…_ He searched the area and found a loose stone slab in the wall. He pushed on it and suddenly a chunk of the revolved and a hidden staircase was revealed. "Well then…I guess that's my invitation to go up." Pikkon silently spoke. He carefully stepped on the stone steps, trying not to make any noise in case of what could be waiting once he got out. Once he got to the top, he saw another hallway. This one was much shorter and had a huge light at the end of it. Loud screams, growls, and screeches from unknown sources were coming from the light source. Pikkon walked down the corridor. As he passed the doors with the weird names again, he felt a horrible dark energy emitting from each one. Much worse than the ones downstairs. It was like a black void in his stomach that can never be filled. Sweat dripped from his head until he swore he created a trailing salty river behind him.

He reached the opened room that the bright light shone from and quickly stopped when he heard people talking. He stayed to the edge of the wall and peeped his head around the corner to listen. "Plan Pokémon Destruction is going smoothly Lord Babidi." An old husky voice had said. _Babidi! It is him! But what is he doing here in this place? _"Yes, Dr. Gero. I have stolen hundreds of those humans Pokémon and it will be time soon to take my revenge on those horrid earthlings who stole away what should have been mine!" Babidi hissed. "Do you have all the necessary Pokémon needed to create our ultimate Para-Fusion Creations?" Dr. Gero asked while continuing to fumble on a strange contraption. Pikkon looked at it and saw a little blue monster on an amputation table having its arms cut off by some kind of laser. It groaned in pain. The really scary thing happened after that as Pikkon saw Dr. Gero pull out a box of what looked to be purple rats with really sharp teeth. The doctor grabbed two of them on the table and lasered off their limbs as well, killing them. "No not yet. Getting them is hassle, considering that teleporting to that dimension and then brainwashing the Pokémon and others takes a lot of my energy out of me. I should get them soon though. You just worry about the machinery and stuff." The little blue monster seemed to grow restless. "Hold still my child. I'll have you fixed up in a second." Dr. Gero reassured it and went about his business off taking the lasered off rat limbs and reattaching them onto the monster. Pikkon looked closely at the monster and realized…

_THAT'S CELL! NO…it's too small…But it looks just like him! THIS IS CRAZY! What should I do? Go in and-_ He was interrupted by someone coming up an elevator inside of the room. When the elevator door opened a long white tail slithered out. Pikkon then saw Frieza step out of the shaft and hover his way over to a nearby seat. "Hello there good doctor and Lord Babidi." He slimed out of his mouth. "Hello Frieza. Where have you been?" Babidi wondered. "Well that slimy Namekian Slug had thought he sensed someone crawl their way into the hideout. We searched around; however there was no one to be found. I think when you gave him more power; you've given more cowardice too." Frieza chuckled. Babidi laughed as well. "Now, now Frieza. Be nice. If someone were to find this place, I'm pretty sure we have nothing to worry about. Your increase in power should more than suffice for any mere mortal." Pikkon's eyes lit up. He felt more sweat pour from his green skin. _Why am I so scared all of a sudden? I…I've taken down Broly, Frieza, and Cell among others once before easily! But…this…this power I'm sensing… It's unreal! I can tell easily from the small amount of power Frieza showing that I have no chance against any of them...Well maybe Dr. Gero but I'm not sensing any energy input from him. I just don't know…_

"Dr. Gero how much longer until the fusion chambers are ready? I need them to be done soon so they can be moved to the other parts of Dimension A. They need to be there NOW!" Babidi snapped. "Yes, My lord. I will have them up soon. BUT I need more test subjects sir. The ones downstairs are creatures created from those chambers and none of them turned out right. I need a bigger supply of them so I can test at will and be more accurate on my calculations." Dr. Gero calmly said, trying not to upset his 'master.' "Okay Doctor. I will get those subjects for you. However, I expect your work to be twice as fast and the results to be twice as positive! Do I make myself clear?" Babidi sneered. "Yes sir. Crystal clear…you overbearing twit." Dr. Gero mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Babidi snapped. "Oh nothing sir! I was just trying to get this adjustment right hahaha!" Dr. Gero smiled sheepishly. Frieza looked at the two and smirked.

Pikkon was still shaking though. _I have to get out of here. First, let me warn West Kai of what is going on here so he can relay the message to King Yemma. _He concentrated and looked for his mentor's energy signal. Finding it finally, he started to calm down and let his mind do the talking. "_West Kai! West Kai! Are you there?" _West Kai was sitting nearside Grand Kai's pool with the other lower Kais when Pikkon's voice scared him, making him spill his latté all over him. _"WHAT! PIKKON YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON THAT YOU CALLED ME BECAUSE NOW I WASTED A GOOD LATTE!" "My apologies sir. We have an emergency! Tell King Yemma that I have found Babidi and the others' hideout. They are planning some kind of hostile takeover of the Earth and they're stealing all sorts of living things like hell minions, humans and these creatures called Pokémon to create weird experiments for their plan. I'm coming back in a second. I don't think I can defeat them…they seem much stronger than before." "What do you mean you can't defeat them Pikkon! YOU'RE THE BEST WE HAVE UP HERE!" "I'm sorry West Kai. I…I…" "You…you what!? Pikkon! Pikkon! Are you there!? PIKKON!?"_

Pikkon turned around to see Broly, the legendary super saiyan right behind him. "Well now…it seems we have a rat Lord Babidi." He grabbed Pikkon by the throat and nearly turned him red in the face. Before Pikkon could pass out, Broly threw him in front of Babidi and the others, who had surprised looks on their faces. "Well well well. It seems like the Slug's senses were working! How long have you been here Pikkon?" Frieza laughed. "You know him?" Babidi asked. "Yes. Actually I and Broly know him. Right you monkey?" Frieza smirked. Broly nodded. "Yes. He's a strong adversary…well he was." Babidi clasped his hands and smiled. "Oh really. Mwahahaha. Let's use him as a test experiment Doctor! Hurry fetch the Lotad and Unknown O!" Dr. Gero turned around and gasped. "Unknown!? Do you understand how unpredictable using those Pokémon are Lord? Who knows how those results will turn out?" Babidi leered at the doctor. "Are you defying me Dr. Gero? Because remember…your life is in my hands…" Dr. Gero sighed and walked over to the container containing the Unknown O species and Lotads. "Okay, Pikkon. Get ready haha."

Myles: Oh gawshh! Pikkon can't catch a break can he?

Ash: Am I gonna fall in love with Misty?

Misty: Is that A PROBLEM!?

Ash: NO! NO! IT'S JUST-

Misty: IT'S JUST WHAT ASH KETCHUM!?

Goku: I'm glad I'm married…


End file.
